


Synopsis: Forgive Us Our Trespasses

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Forgive Us Our Trespasses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Forgive Us Our Trespasses

**FORGIVE US OUR TRESPASSES**

At the end of 'The Valkyrie,' MacLeod asks Methos, 'Who judges me?' He finds the answer in this episode. 

Himself. 

MacLeod has been tracked by Steven Keane, who witnessed the Highlander at his worst-a murdering butcher, avenging himself on the English for slaughtering his people. The war was over in 1746 after Culloden, but the savage killing went on...on both sides. MacLeod never forgave himself for becoming as evil as those he fought against. 

He has carried those agonizing memories within his soul every day of his life, along with the knowledge that he was never brought to justice for his actions. 

With the arrival of Steven Keane, the Highlander senses that his judgment day has finally arrived. By his words and actions, it is obvious that MacLeod has judged himself guilty. His friends worry that he has decided to allow Keane to be his executioner. 

This episode is definitely on everyone's top ten list. It is highlighted by clips from 'Through a Glass Darkly,' 'Take Back the Night,' 'Till Death,' and 'Deliverance.' Interesting observation-MacLeod never does descend to killing women and children as the English did. He lets the boy Michael go. That would have more than his sense of morality could bear. 

Methos, (who more appropriate?) points out to MacLeod that we all are made up of good and evil. Life's constant battle is one of suppressing the evil impulse, and how else but by forgiveness? Sometimes the hardest person to forgive is yourself. 

A side note: The scene in the Luxembourg Gardens was really filmed somewhere else. 

_New Characters:_

**STEVEN KEANE** \- Immortal, good and loyal friend of Richard Dunbar, Earl of Rosemont in the mid 1700's. 

**RICHARD DUNBAR, EARL OF ROSEMONT** \- English officer who, even after Culloden, ordered the destruction of every Scot so his son would not have to fight the same war over again. 

**MICHAEL** \- his young son, about seven or eight. 

**GRANDMOTHER** \- bereft Scottish woman whose young grandson was slaughtered, his sister and mother burned alive by the English. 

**INSPECTOR BEGUE** \- present day female police inspector, picks up Mac after Amanda framed him, (to save his life). 

* * *

A Nightclub in Paris 

The disco beat throbs,   
Strobe lights pulsating,   
Amanda, delicious-   
On the dance floor, gyrating.   
All manner of dress,   
From punk to high fashion,   
Folks turned on by music,   
Undulating with passion. 

The Buzz of an Immie-   
Brings her up short,   
There-at the bar-   
He seems a nice sort,   
He smiles at Amanda,   
Saying, 'There is a G-d.   
'I'm Steven Keane,'   
Nice face and good bod. 

He's the new owner,   
They start to get cozy,   
Until it appears-   
He's a little too nosy,   
He seeks an Immortal,   
Says she, 'What's her name?'   
'Duncan MacLeod,'   
(Uh oh, it's the Game!) 

'Is he a friend?'   
'We've business to finish,'   
Her feelings for Keane-   
Have begun to diminish,   
'Does not ring a bell'   
She leans toward his face,   
'But there's business to finish-   
Up at my place.' 

Out by the car-   
In the window's reflection-   
He sees her sword drawn-   
Aimed in his direction,   
He jerks the door open,   
Her blow is a bust,   
She jabs through the window,   
But he sidesteps her thrust. 

Now, her arm's stuck!   
(How has she kept her head?)   
His sword's at her neck,   
'Was it something I said?'   
'Duncan MacLeod.'   
Keane lowers his tone,   
'If you don't want to die,   
Call him on this phone.' 

Darius's Church 

MacLeod steps inside,   
With a bewildered voice-   
'Amanda?' She appears,   
'Sorry, I had no choice,'   
She indicates Keane-   
Who stands to her rear,   
'I asked her to call,'   
Says Mac, 'Well, I'm here.' 

Backlit by a window,   
Both in silhouette-   
Old foes face each other,   
For both, their Kismet.   
'Duncan MacLeod,   
Your face I have seen-   
More than two hundred years,   
I'm Steven Keane.' 

'Oh,' says MacLeod,   
Has he blotted him out?   
'You've really forgotten,'   
Mac's calm leaves no doubt.   
'Then perhaps you remember...'   
Mac remains nonchalant,   
'My friend, Richard Dunbar-   
The Earl of Rosemont.' 

Flashback, England, 1746   
Earl of Rosemont's Estate 

The countryside's beauty-   
Should make their hearts soar,   
But Dunbar and Keane-   
Speak only of war,   
In the glorious sunshine,   
Michael runs with his kite,   
The men discuss slaughter,   
They ignore his delight. 

'Those Scottish devils,   
They gave me no choice!'   
Keane: 'I should have been there,'   
Regret taints his voice,   
'No,' says Dunbar   
'Your duty was clear,   
Protecting my family,   
I needed you here.' 

'Cumberland was ready-   
After Culloden's rout-   
To turn and march home,   
I turned him about,   
We had to finish-   
Wipe out every one-   
Of those Jacobites-   
Before we were done.' 

'Every man in a tartan-   
We knew we must slay,'   
Keane: 'I'm sure you felt-   
There was no other way,'   
'Or was I so full-   
Of vengeance and hate-   
That I didn't look?'   
Says Dunbar...too late. 

Keane finally says,   
'Enough talk of war,   
You're home with your family-   
That you so adore,   
Michael waves gaily-   
Cares vanish away-   
'Come, Father, come!'   
It's a beautiful day. 

Present Day, Darius's Church 

Keane: 'Do you remember?'   
Mac's lost in a void,   
'The men that you slaughtered?   
The lives you destroyed?'   
MacLeod's sinking lower,   
He gropes for egress,   
Looks sadly at Keane-   
And nods slowly, 'Yes.' 

Flashback, Scotland, 1746 

Duncan remembers-   
Each battle, so clearly,   
A desperate war,   
Each side paying dearly,   
The shooting, the hacking-   
The stabbing, the blood-   
Dismembered bodies-   
Left rotting, in mud. 

'For a while,' Duncan muses,   
'The dream was alive,   
But after Culloden,   
It couldn't survive,'   
He recalls Warren Cochrane,   
How Prince Charlie fled,   
'Taking our dreams,   
While Scotland still bled.' 

'The Scots fought as bravely-   
As any men could,   
In defeat they believed-   
It was over for good.   
But Culloden inspired-   
A more malign curse,   
What followed after-   
Became even worse.' 

'In victory, the English-   
Took small gratification,   
What they sought now-   
Was annihilation.   
Every Scot should be wiped-   
From the face of the earth-   
Farmers, women, children,   
No one Scottish had worth.' 

'I attacked them at campfires,   
Ran each soldier through,   
There was no end-   
To the killing I would do,   
They had no mercy-   
Neither did I,   
But with every day passing-   
More Scots would die.' 

Night in a Ruined Scottish Village 

A village destroyed,   
Only one left to mourn,   
The grandmother weeps-   
In the rubble, forlorn,   
The body nearby-   
A mere lad, her grandson,   
'Look,' she cries out   
What the English have done!' 

She's lamenting to Duncan,   
Who has just staggered in,   
Exhausted and filthy-   
Many days it has been-   
Since he's had a meal,   
On the ground, there's some bread-   
That he greedily gnaws-   
In the midst of the dead. 

'Where is Prince Charlie?   
Where have our men run?'   
'Prince Charlie has fled,   
We're defeated, undone...   
The men have been scattered.'   
Then from deep in her bowels-   
Her voice is a curse-   
As with venom she growls... 

'If the war's over,   
Why don't they stop killing?'   
MacLeod has no answer,   
Her question is chilling,   
She points out one ruin-   
In the smoke-filled nightmare,   
'His mother and sister-   
Were burned alive there.' 

Why kill the women?   
For that, there's no need,   
'The English could not-   
Allow us to _breed_...   
On the earl's orders,'   
She snarls with a hiss,   
Which earl?' 'It was Rosemont!'   
'He'll pay for this!' 

Earl of Rosemont's Estate 

Michael's still playing,   
Enjoying his kite,   
Keane says, 'Your wife-   
Prayed for you, every night.'   
'Now Josephine must-   
Add another 'Amen,'   
I'll not have my sons-   
Called to battle, again.' 

Through the lush green-   
Comes a thundering horse,   
Keane senses the Buzz-   
Of an Immortal force,   
MacLeod feels it too,   
Dismounts to see,   
Only Michael still frolics-   
With his kite, happily. 

He runs straight at Duncan,   
Who looms, resolute-   
In full battle tartan,   
Man of war, absolute   
With gaunt quiet menace,   
Hands grip the boy's shoulder,   
'Where's the Earl of Rosemont?'   
No words could sound colder. 

Says Keane to Dunbar,   
'He's come for _me._   
Leave us,' 'No stay...'   
Duncan orders, then he-   
Shoots Steven Keane down-   
With a bright silver gun   
'My G-d!' shouts Dunbar,   
'Please, don't hurt my son!' 

MacLeod still grips Michael,   
'That was the same cry-   
Scottish mothers called out-   
Watching their children die!'   
'Who are you?' 'One Scot-   
They could not erase,'   
'Let the boy go,   
Fight me face to face.' 

Mac lifts the child,   
Glowering in his face,   
'Run, boy...run away-   
But, remember this place-   
Tell every boy-   
That Duncan MacLeod-   
Will come for their fathers,   
This, I have vowed.' 

'Warn all your children-   
And their children too,   
Not one will be safe-   
I swear it is true'   
MacLeod's evil leer-   
Would scare anyone,   
He puts the boy down,   
Now freeing him, 'Run!' 

'Run Michael,' adds Dunbar,   
Then turns to the fight,   
Duncan soon runs him through,   
Acting pleased at the sight,   
Then the deathblow,   
And by some compulsion-   
Mac yanks Dunbar's wig-   
From his head, with revulsion. 

Darius's Church 

'Yes,' Duncan nods,   
He remembers it all.   
Keane and he stare,   
Eyeball to eyeball,   
'There's no more to say,'   
Keane's resolve hardens,   
Six A.M. tomorrow,   
In the Luxembourg Gardens. 

'If you run I will find you,'   
He walks out the door,   
Mac stands unmoving,   
But disturbed in his core,   
To himself, he affirms,   
Quietly, 'I won't run.'   
He looks at Amanda,   
His trial has begun 

As they leave, he assures her,   
'Don't grieve for your act,   
You did the right thing,   
I prefer you, intact,'   
She cuddles his arm,   
'That guy seemed okay,   
Now you have to kill him,   
Mac just walks away. 

The Barge, That Night 

Mac sleeps off and on-   
With Amanda's arms 'round him,   
He thrashes and moans-   
As the memories hound him,   
The unending slaughter,   
Score upon score,   
He's back at Culloden,   
Reliving the war. 

Then on to Rosemont,   
How he frightened his son!   
Now beset with the ghastly-   
Deeds he has done...   
He's torn from his sleep-   
By the horror he sees,   
Only Amanda's-   
Embrace gives him ease. 

At last, he gives up-   
For him, there's no sleep,   
He slumps on the couch,   
Thinking thoughts, dark and deep,   
Amanda invitingly-   
Purrs an entreaty...   
'Let's get away-   
Somewhere warm, like Tahiti.' 

He smiles at the thought,   
As they reminisce,   
'But Amanda, I can't-   
I must deal with this.'   
To her request-   
For an explanation-   
'This whole bloody mess,   
This 'Keane' situation.' 

'It shouldn't have happened,   
He's right about me,   
I'm a murderer. It's true.'   
This, Amanda can't see...   
'Almost three centuries-   
They are all dead and gone-   
Those _both_ of you killed,   
It's time to move on.' 

'It's over!' 'It's not!'   
They've reached an impasse.   
'Are you going to let-   
This arrogant ass...   
Convince you that you're-   
A bad guy?' she flares...   
'It was war!' she insists,   
'War _was_ over,' he swears. 

She goes to him, pleading-   
'You're the best man I know,   
You make people better,'   
Soon tears will flow,   
'You changed our lives-   
Gave hope to us fools,   
With your big brown eyes,   
And your Boy Scout rules.' 

'Are you going to throw-   
All that away-   
And for one damn mistake-   
Let him kill you today?   
If that's how you feel-   
Then you're on your own!'   
And she stalks from the barge,   
Leaving Duncan alone. 

Where can she go-   
To get sage advice?   
Someone who's older-   
And wise, would be nice,   
One who's not hampered-   
By rules, protocol,   
Who knows how important-   
Mac is to them all. 

Methos' Apartment 

The crashing of thunder-   
Wakes up the old guy,   
But there's also the sense-   
Of an Immie nearby,   
In his cool boxer shorts,   
He leaps from his bed-   
Grabbing his sword,   
To defend his old head. 

His door's being pounded,   
A voice splits the air,   
'Mee-thos! Open up!   
I know you're in there!'   
'Amanda,' he sighs,   
When her bellowing has stilled,   
Holds her at sword point,   
'Good way to get killed.' 

'It was an emergency,'   
Methos is leery,   
The middle of the night,   
Finds him still bleary,   
His knowledge of Keane?   
Not even a shred,   
'I'm done with the Watchers,'   
And he crawls back in bed. 

'Just talk to MacLeod,   
Please, Methos, try.'   
'You want me to tell him-   
He's not a bad guy...   
Stop worrying, MacLeod-   
Keane's wrong about you?   
Trust me, Amanda-   
That's not going to do.' 

Methos keeps trying-   
To go back to sleep,   
'But Methos, this time-   
His guilt is so deep...   
If he thinks he deserves-   
To lose, he WILL lose,   
He'll die,' warns Amanda,   
Methos opts for his snooze. 

The Luxembourg Gardens, Morning 

Duncan has come-   
To settle the score-   
He'll accede to whatever-   
The fates have in store.   
A Buzz is expected-   
But its source is surprising,   
Not Keane, but old Methos-   
Is there, analyzing. 

'Amanda is worried,   
I just came to spy-   
To see how the perfect-   
Immortal will die.'   
'I'm not!' blurts MacLeod,   
'Perfect or dying?'   
Methos gets Mac's goat-   
Without even trying. 

'We're none of us perfect,   
Not even Darius,   
And Keane, without doubt-   
Has done deeds nefarious,'   
Mac: 'Write fortune cookies,   
They're good for a laugh,'   
Methos: 'Long as I'm not-   
Writing your epitaph.' 

'What Keane hates you for-   
As guilt, you have kept it-   
It's part of your being,   
Can't be altered, accept it.   
Do you remember-   
Culloden's aftermath?'   
'Yeah, I slaughtered innocents,   
Every man in my path.' 

'But you didn't think-   
They were innocent _then,_   
They murdered your people.   
Women, babies and men,   
At the time you were sure-   
They all had to die.   
You look back now,   
Through history's eye.' 

'You and Keane think-   
So much the same   
Life isn't so simple-   
As you two would claim,   
We're made up of both,   
The evil and good,   
We can murder...forgive,   
If only you would.' 

'Try forgiving yourself,'   
Offers Methos, 'for once'   
'Mind your own business.'   
Mac firmly confronts,   
'Tell Amanda, for me-   
'Do the same,' In reply-   
Methos sighs, 'She can't say-   
That I didn't try.' 

MacLeod walks away,   
Methos goes to Plan Two,   
Contingent, in case-   
The first plan falls through.   
He shoots MacLeod,   
In the back, bold as brass,   
Then declares, 'You are such-   
A pain in the ass!' 

Methos confronts Keane-   
But, Keane isn't cowed,   
Says Methos, 'Leave Paris-   
And Duncan MacLeod,'   
'He's got lots of friends,'   
'Good men often do,'   
'Good men?' You must not-   
Know MacLeod well, do you?' 

'You'd be surprised,   
Let MacLeod be,'   
Says Keane we will fight-   
If you try to stop me,'   
Methos is ready,   
They're equally matched,   
Until Methos slips-   
And his head's almost snatched. 

Plan Two again,   
Keane's gut is exposed,   
Methos pulls a short blade,   
(Previously undisclosed)   
Keane's now impaled,   
Down on his knees,   
Methos prepares-   
To behead him, with ease. 

'You do, and I'm next!'   
The Boy Scout's revived!   
'I'm trying to ensure-   
You won't be deprived-   
Of your head!' complains Methos,   
He maintains his place,   
Swears Mac, 'You kill _him,_   
And it's _me_ you'll face!' 

Mac's eyes fill with grief,   
For the challenge he's made,   
But his features hold firm,   
Methos sees he has played-   
The last card he has,   
He backs off and leaves,   
Saying, 'Your funeral,'   
Already, he grieves. 

Later 

Mac waits on a bench   
Till Keane has revived,   
Keane asks, 'Where's your friend?'   
Surprised he's survived,   
'Today is Tuesday,'   
It's not the right day-   
Doesn't take heads on Tuesdays,   
So he's gone away.' 

'Why don't _you_ take it?'   
(So free with his head),   
'Because I don't want it,   
I don't wish you dead.'   
Culloden's long over,'   
Mac still mourns the waste   
'But you killed Dunbar,'   
Parries Keane with distaste. 

'I saw those innocent-   
Scots that were killed-   
On your friends orders,   
That sight left me chilled.'   
'My concern's just for Dunbar-   
Who you did attack,'   
'And will your killing me-   
Bring your friend back?' 

'It will make me feel better,   
For his death you must pay!'   
'I do, and I live-   
With the pain every day!'   
'But I've learned that revenge-   
Will not blunt its sting.'   
Says Keane: 'A great man-   
Told me the same thing.' 

Flashback, England, 1779 

Keane talks with Sean Burns-   
Of his hate for MacLeod,   
'I stood over Dunbar's-   
Dead body and vowed-   
That the man who killed him-   
With his own life would pay,   
For the last thirty years-   
I've sought him each day.' 

Burns gently advises-   
'Steven, let it be,   
The past thirty years-   
You have spent fruitlessly,   
Do you know why he left-   
Europe for the Far East?   
He learned war can change-   
A good man to a beast.' 

'I've seen it happen,   
As centuries go by,   
Each 'War to End Wars,'   
Whole peoples must die,   
Men on each side-   
Like you, MacLeod, fight,   
With belief in their hearts-   
G-d views their side right.' 

'Until one day comes,   
They open their eyes,   
The beast they've become-   
They abhor and despise,   
So, they take flight-   
Over desert and hill,   
In search of a place-   
Where they won't have to kill.' 

'The time will come, Steven-   
When _you'll_ ride away,   
I hope no one haunts-   
Your steps on that day,   
Leave MacLeod be,   
To your hate, say adieu,   
Let the war be over-   
For the two of you.' 

The Luxembourg Gardens, Present Day 

Keane stares at MacLeod,   
'Perhaps you recall-   
His name was Sean Burns...'   
Mac remembers it all,   
Carefree Sean at a party,   
Later, healing men's minds,   
Mac sees his kind face,   
As the guilt in him grinds. 

Keane says, 'I believed-   
For Sean Burns's sake,   
You were a good man-   
That made a mistake,   
I let the hate go-   
Then was horrified-   
When I heard that you killed him.'   
'He shouldn't have died.' 

Mac remembered that Sean,   
Had once calmed his soul,   
How, in his torment,   
He ached to be whole,   
But the Dark Quickening-   
Overpowered the good,   
And he cut Sean Burns down-   
In that peaceful wood. 

'Tell me,' asks Keane,   
Please tell me why-   
That murdering bastard,   
Doesn't deserve to die?   
Were you drugged, or insane?   
Or just didn't care?'   
Mac: 'It's not that simple,   
You weren't there!' 

'Your reasons don't matter,   
I judge your action,'   
Keane picks up his sword-   
To demand satisfaction,   
Mac doesn't impede him,   
He accepts, come what may,   
Giving Keane one last chance,   
Mac pleads, 'Walk away!' 

Interrupted by sirens,   
And a female inspector,   
'Duncan MacLeod!'   
'That's me' (must respect her),   
She shows him her badge,   
'Please come with me,   
His sword now concealed,   
He consents, 'Certainly.' 

The Barge 

Inspector Begue-   
Got a tip so terrific,   
The caller was nameless-   
But 'very specific.'   
A valuable necklace-   
A diamond confection-   
From the three million dollar-   
Pikovsky collection. 

Jail Visitation Room 

His assertions of innocence-   
Are to no avail,   
MacLeod's been remanded-   
To the Paris jail,   
Facing him, at a table-   
Sits Amanda so sweetly,   
Proud of herself-   
She framed him so neatly. 

'The necklace is worth-   
At least half a mil,   
But you are worth it,'   
Mac's urge is to kill,   
But the guard raps the table,   
And Amanda is clear,   
'It's worth any price,   
To keep you safe here.' 

'You're record is clean-   
No previous crime,   
That guy might get whacked-   
While you serve your time,   
No more than three years,   
Then you'll be free.'   
'Can't you and Methos-   
Stop bothering me?' 

'Okay, fine...I'll leave,'   
'Not _now_... Get me OUT!'   
The guard makes it clear,   
MacLeod must not shout,   
She: 'Later, you'll thank me,   
I could not sit by-   
And let him behead-   
My investment, could I?' 

Duncan leans quietly-   
Over the table,   
'I can take Keane.'   
'No, I don't think you're able,   
If you had it together,   
I'd bet six to five,   
But, in your present state...   
I doubt you'll survive.' 

MacLeod tries again-   
She's getting him nettled,   
'Amanda, I must-   
Get this mess settled,   
I _must_ have this fight,   
I'm NOT staying here!'   
'Then break out of jail!   
But of Keane, you stay clear!' 

'I warned you!' he yells,   
To the guard, 'Don't delay-   
I want to see-   
The inspector, today.'   
Amanda's forgotten-   
What Mac knows about,   
If she won't play fair-   
Then he'll rat her out. 

The Barge 

Methos is not-   
Expecting to see-   
Steven Keane in the barge-   
Where Duncan should be.   
If Keane still wants Mac-   
As he has said-   
Methos can breathe easy,   
Mac still has his head. 

Keane's threatening sword-   
Barely disturbs him,   
The thought he might use it-   
Hardly perturbs him,   
Methos can't help him,   
Keane leaves-no surprise,   
Comments Methos wryly-   
'I love good guys.' 

Jail Visitation Room 

Inspector Begue-   
Is getting an earful,   
MacLeod's recitation-   
Borders on cheerful,   
'One woman, alone-   
Stole all those jewels?'   
With promotion in mind,   
The inspector mouth drools. 

'You'll get full descriptions-   
And all the locations,'   
MacLeod's diabolic-   
In his revelations,   
'And in exchange?'   
'Your report's disavowed,   
You never heard-   
Of Duncan MacLeod!' 

Methos's Apartment, Later 

Amanda is livid!   
Calls Mac a 'swine,'   
A 'son of a bitch,'   
Other names less benign,   
'The cops have been swarming-   
All over my house!   
My rainy day jewels-   
Were ID'd by that louse!' 

'Amanda,' says Methos,   
'What did you expect?   
You got him imprisoned,   
Thinking he won't object?'   
'I was trying to keep him-   
Alive...desperately,   
My very best friend-   
Ratted on me.' 

'I didn't care-   
If he got mad at me,   
I wanted him safe!'   
Methos adds thoughtfully-   
'You did your best,   
The ball's in his court,   
He's lived a long time-   
Don't sell him short.' 

'The reason he wins,'   
Says Amanda, contrite,   
'Is he never gives up-   
When he thinks he is right.   
This time, I'm worried,   
I knew the first minute,   
Something is different,   
His heart isn't in it.' 

Darius's Church 

Duncan has come-   
As he does, when in pain-   
To pour out his heart-   
To Darius, again.   
'I don't want to kill him,   
All he's done, is judge me-   
As I have judged others,   
He's good, basically. 

'I'm so very tired...'   
He groans with despair,   
'Of the killing' he whispers-   
A plea and a prayer,   
He is wretched and weary,   
Such a hard load to bear,   
To choose whom to kill-   
And whom he will spare. 

Keane's Nightclub 

Amanda can't influence-   
Duncan, she's seen,   
So, she's returned here-   
To reason with Keane,   
Over drinks, he declares-   
He will not be receptive,   
But, she gets his ear-   
By being perceptive. 

'I've lived a lot longer-   
Than either of you,   
And I can assure you,   
What I say is true,   
The world will not care-   
Who the victor will be,   
But it makes a great deal-   
Of difference, to me...' 

'Many care about him,   
Have you thought of their grief?'   
'That doesn't matter,'   
(Keane's stubborn belief),   
'Listen to yourself,'   
She implores, 'In the end-   
Wasn't that MacLeod's thought-   
When he killed your friend?' 

'In one hundred years,   
Think ahead if you can,   
Someone seeks revenge-   
'Cause you killed a good man,   
I hope that he listens,   
I honestly do-   
When your friends attempt-   
To stand up for you.' 

Keane appears thoughtful,   
Then Duncan comes in,   
His hair long and loose,   
Stubble rough on his chin,   
Keane says to Amanda-   
'At the end of that story-   
I hope I'll have someone-   
Like you, to speak for me.' 

Keane asks, 'Are you ready?'   
'Whenever you are.'   
'Outside, five minutes,'   
(Let them kiss au revoir),   
She sobs in his neck,   
His arms are enfolding,   
Her last little pep talk-   
Is teary-eyed scolding. 

'You listen to me...   
You're going out there,   
It's not about Culloden,   
Or Rosemont you care,   
Forget about them!'   
She's pleading with Mac,   
'Your only concern-   
Make sure you come back.' 

'With my shield or on it,'   
He kisses her...so,   
Gently holding her face,   
Until he must go,   
'It'll be fine,'   
Smiling at her concern,   
But, it cannot be fine-   
Until his return. 

Near the Rail Yard 

Alone on the rooftop-   
Keane stands, features set,   
In the thrust of his jaw-   
No doubts, no regret,   
The Scot and the Englishman-   
Bring from their past-   
The wounds and ill will-   
Over centuries amassed. 

Against one another-   
They hurl all they've got,   
But Keane is no match-   
For the warrior Scot,   
Off the edge he goes flying,   
Lands nearly senseless,   
Mac picks up his sword,   
Now Keane lies defenseless. 

MacLeod holds the blades-   
As a gigantic shears,   
Keane's head is between them,   
His end quickly nears,   
Keane exposes his neck-   
Then hears, 'Not today...   
The war is now over-   
If you walk away.' 

MacLeod has stepped back,   
Awaits Keane's decision,   
Keane slowly nods,   
Clearing his vision,   
His eyes brim with tears-   
For the sorrow he's tasted,   
Perhaps some regret-   
For the years, he has wasted. 

He leaves Mac to stare-   
At the sun setting low,   
Repentance comes first-   
Then forgiveness will flow,   
The long night will end,   
Then the light of the dawn-   
Will kindle new hope,   
As his life goes on. 

The Barge, That Night 

Mac's now relaxed,   
His chess game pursues,   
To Amanda and Methos-   
'Did you think I'd lose?'   
Says Methos, with tact,   
'Yeah, didn't you?'   
Mac abandons the chess,   
So they'll grasp his view. 

'I had to own up-   
To what I had done,   
You two couldn't solve it,   
Only I was the one.   
The fight of our lives-   
We both had to fight,   
Trusting in fate-   
To decide whom was right. 

Says Amanda, 'What if-   
He comes back again?'   
'He won't. Basically-   
We're the same kind of men.   
We all make mistakes,   
That's a fact positive,   
Methos adds, 'And we all-   
Have mistakes to forgive.' 

'Concerning mistakes,'   
Says Amanda, so sprightly   
'My butt may be jailed,'   
'Sorry,' Mac smiles contritely,   
'Should I forgive you?'   
Mac laughs, 'Don't think so!'   
Their smooching clues Methos-   
It's time he should go. 

''Bye Methos,' calls Amanda   
''Bye Methos,' chimes Mac,   
'You guys be good!'   
Methos heads toward the back,   
Picks up his coat,   
Pulls it over his sweater,   
'If not,' nuzzles Duncan,   
'We'll try to be better.' 

Peace, Emit   
© 2002 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

Ken Gord, Producer   
'This was where a few people questioned my choice of Chris Larkin as Steven Keane. I thought he was terrific. I think some people were questioning him because he wasn't considered handsome enough because in the script there was more of a seduction between him and Amanda. But I thought the acting, again, should be more important, because the idea of his agenda was more important than the thing he had with Amanda, so that's why I went with him. And he did a good job.' 

~ The Modern Prometheus   
  
---


End file.
